


You & Me

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Harry, American Louis, Blind Date, Book Adaptation, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sappy, Student Harry, University Student Louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Louis Tomlinson doesn't have much faith in fate. Unfortunately, his mother does. She thinks he's destined to be with her best friend's son. Louis hasn't had much luck in love, so he decides to finally meet this boy his mother thinks is his match. As fate would have it, he encounters an intriguing stranger to confide in before he meets with destiny.Or a modern adaptation of "An Unconventional Confidence."





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a modern adaptation of the short story "An Unconventional Confidence" by L.M. Montgomery. It's also the sappiest thing I've ever written. So there's that. ahaha.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt: #777 The hope that fate will lend a helping hand.
> 
> Thank you as always to my beta [taggiecb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for holding my hand as I wrote this and everything else I write.

 

“Are you serious, Mom?” Louis sighs loudly into the phone.

“Stop rolling your eyes at me, Lou.”

“I wasn’t!” He was.

“And yes, I’m serious. He’s coming to Augustana for a college visit. Anne says he’s already accepted there and just wants another tour before orientation in the summer.”

“How fun.”

“Now, Lou. Promise you’ll be nice to Harry. He’s a very nice boy. They offered him some very good academic scholarships, and he has fond memories of visiting the area when they came to visit his grandmother. So I just really think fate is intervening here.”

“Oh my god. Please stop with the fate thing, Mom. It’s not fate just because Harry and I both happen to be gay, and you and Anne happen to be friends.”

“Once long ago when Anne and I were young children--”

“Oh, here we go,” Louis mumbles.

“--we sat in a flower bed of wild bluebells and promised that someday we’d be more than friends. Someday, we’d be family--”

Louis sighs and sinks into the old hand-me-down couch in front of the television. Maybe the Cubs game has started.

“The Cubs game hasn’t started, Louis, so you’re going to just have to listen to the rest of the story.”

Jesus. How does she do that?

“Anyway, Anne and I were inseparable all through school until we parted ways to go to different colleges, and I ended up back here and she ended up in Chicago’--”

Louis silently mouths the words to this very familiar story.

“--and when we both had babies at the same time, a girl for her and a boy for me. We just were delighted that fate had given us this hope that someday you’d be meant for each other. And then I had your sisters and brother, and she had one more child--Harry.”

Louis closes his eyes and lays back on the couch. Maybe she won’t notice if he falls asleep.

“The very day that Anne called to tell me that Harry had come out to her, you came home from drama club so upset.”

Louis throws an arm over his eyes and tries not to groan.

“And you told me you were gay, and you were so worried about how I’d take it. And that’s when I knew fate had intervened again, and that you and Harry must be meant for each other.”

“The end.” Louis finishes. “Mom. Please. You know this is ludicrous. I can’t believe you’re still holding on to this.”

“Well, I don’t remember seeing a ring on your finger, Louis.”

Louis frowns. “I’m only a sophomore in college, Mom. Why would I have to be married by now?”

“I’m just saying you haven’t found the right guy, and I happen to know a very lovely one. A very lovely one who needs a college tour guide, and oh, what do you know? My son gives guided tours of his college!”

“Okay, Mom. I give up. When’s Harry coming to town?”

Louis’ answer and question are met with silence.

“Mom?”

“You’re--actually going to meet him?”

“Yes, I said I would. Now, will you tell me when he’s coming, so I can watch the game?”

A loud shriek nearly makes him drop the phone. “It’s finally happening! I should have known that the timing just wasn’t right before, but now all the stars have aligned and--”

“Mom, please stop now.”

“I can’t! Finally, after years of hounding you, you’ve agreed to meet Harry! Well, I know you do your tours in the morning, so why don’t you come over here for lunch with Harry, and then you can give him a private tour.”

Louis actually does groan aloud this time. “Don’t you think he’d rather be with a group?”

His mom ignores him. “He’s coming next Saturday. I’ll call Anne right now and tell her we’ve got it all worked out!”

She hangs up before he can even say goodbye.

*  *  *  *  *

Louis is about to head out for his campus tour when he stops one last time in front of the mirror. He checks his hair and then rolls his eyes at himself. So what if he’s meeting Harry in a few hours? So what if he put on his tightest jeans and a white t-shirt that shows off his tan? Okay, it’s too late to tone it down now anyway. He grabs his keys and heads out.

He meets the group at the gazebo in the lower quad. It makes for a good meeting place. There’s a few people already gathered there, and he says hello and introduces himself to a few of them as they wait for a few more to join them. He talks briefly to someone who’s still undecided about her college choice when he looks up and sees a new person has joined the group.

Not just any person. There’s an absolute dream of a boy standing a few feet away. Waves of brown curls swaying gently about his face, a fitted flannel shirt showing his lean frame, tight jeans molded to his long legs, and worst of all--dimples. The boy is staring down at his phone and smiling, and Louis suddenly finds that he’s smiling as well. Funny how powerful dimples can be. The boy glances up, and Louis accidentally catches his eye. He raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement, and Louis tries to fight the heat that creeps up his neck and into his cheeks. He quickly turns and clears his throat and begins the tour.

“Hi, everyone! We’ll tour around the campus for about an hour and then there will be an informational session with Dean Crandall if you have more in depth questions.” He sees the boy take a phone call and stand back away from the group a bit. “Um. My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I’m a sophomore here at Augustana College. I’ve lived in the area my whole life, so if you have a question, let me know, but like I said there will be a lot more details at the end.”

Louis watches to see if the boy follows. He does. The boy seems to notice Louis’ attention, and he says something into the phone and then hangs up and quickly catches up with the group. He smiles his dimpled grin at Louis, and Louis tries not to let it fluster him. “Uh, the college has a rich architectural history with some of our buildings listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Old Main is probably our most memorable building as it’s a Renaissance Revival style built on a large scale.”

Louis continues on with the tour that at this point he could give in his sleep. He’s quite thankful he knows it so well because the boy is very distracting. Louis tries to get ahold of himself. He’s being ridiculous, and this boy is probably in high school anyway. He decides not to look at him for the rest of the tour. He can feel the pull to glance his way, but he resolutely stops himself. However, now he finds that without looking at the boy he’s back to thinking about how he has to meet Harry in a few hours. A few battered butterflies flutter in his stomach.

He’s not nervous exactly about meeting Harry. It’s just that for so long his mom has been talking as though he and Harry were somehow meant to be together. It’s not that Louis ever  _ believed _ that, but every time a boy didn’t call him back or someone broke up with him, there was always a tiny part of him that thought, well he could always give in to meeting Harry. He tries to banish these thoughts as well because they’re ridiculous, and he would never admit any of this to anyone. He especially wouldn’t admit to looking up Harry’s Facebook profile on occasion. Not that it helped. Harry’s the kind of person who doesn’t post profile pictures, only black and white artsy ones. Louis rolls his eyes before he realizes he probably shouldn’t do that while trying to give a campus tour.

He ends the tour at Centennial Hall where Dean Crandall meets them outside for anyone wanting to continue on with the informational session, when suddenly a crack of thunder sounds through the air. Dean Crandall starts ushering everyone inside quickly as Louis looks up at the now darkening sky.

Fuck, the rain is going to ruin his carefully styled hair. He tries not to think about why it’s carefully styled today. He starts quickly walking in the direction of his house as black clouds begin to roll in overhead. Now, he’s flat out running through the quad hoping to make it to the gazebo at least for shelter before the rain hits. He feels a few errant drops and runs even faster, racing the rain. It’s only as he’s dashing up the steps into the gazebo that he realizes someone else is sprinting up the steps at his heels just as the rain swoops down upon them.

The gazebo is quite small, but it’s made even smaller now because the rain beating down from the west is leaving only one corner of it dry. Louis looks out at a view blotted out by the driving force of the rain and sighs as he plops down onto the small section of the bench that’s still dry. He glances up to see who has joined him in the small shelter and looks straight into a pair of green eyes that makes his heart flip in his chest. It’s the boy.

“I’m glad I didn’t get my hair wet.” Louis blurts out.

“Yes, that would have been awful.” The boy agrees. “Your hair looks very pretty all swooped up like that.”

“It’s a quiff.”

“Of course, I should have known, I suppose. I’m not very good with hairstyles.” The boy admits.

“Well, not every guy is into that kind of thing.” Louis allows.

Louis smiles at the boy in what he hopes is a friendly manner, and the boy smiles back, his dimples on display. Louis is fairly certain he’s never seen such lovely green eyes before.

“You should sit down.” Louis says. “I’m tired.”

“I should sit down because  _ you’re _ tired?” The boy grins.

“Yes.” Louis answers with a sniff as the boy dutifully takes a seat very close to him. It’s the only dry area of the bench after all.

The boy doesn’t say anything, and they sit for a moment in silence looking out at sheets of water dripping off the roof.

“Wonder how long this rain is supposed to last.” Louis says. “Liam, one of my roommates, said it was going to rain. He told me to bring an umbrella. I hate when he’s right. Don’t you hate when someone is just always right about when something bad is going to happen?”

The boy nods. “Yes, I agree completely. I think they should be held accountable for all the bad things they predict will happen.”

“That’s just what I told Liam today.” Louis glances down at his phone at the time. “My friends are all together by now I’m sure to watch the Cubs game.”

“Is that where you’re headed, too, then?”

“Oh, uh, no. I’m a bit busy today. Meeting up with someone for lunch. How about you? Were you going to catch the Cubs game?

“Nope. I didn’t even know baseball was on television today.”

Louis gasps dramatically. “How can you not know when the Cubs are on? Defending World Series champions, you know.”

“Well,  _ you’re _ not watching them either.”

“True enough, but not actually by  _ choice _ . I clearly wouldn’t miss the game if I had the choice, now would I?”

“Of course not. Utterly out of the question.” The boy says.

Louis smiles at him, and the boy’s eyes widen as he returns the smile.

“I like to have my opinions backed up.” Louis says after a moment. “So since we’re stuck here until the rain lets up, I’d like to tell you something. If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure. I promise never to tell anyone. Strictest confidence.” The boy draws a line across his lips pretending to zip them and throw away the key. Louis rolls his eyes only to hide his interest in the boy’s pink lips.

“Well, I don’t know you really, and you don’t know me, which is I guess why I want to tell you. If I told anyone else, I’d have to hear about it again or they’d disagree with me and try to change my mind.” Louis begins to run his hand through his hair before he remembers it’s still styled. “Liam would hate that I’m talking to some stranger about my problems, but he feels the need to conform to conventionality. Me, not so much. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” The boy says, a sincere look on his handsome face.

Louis sighs. “It’s just that I need to talk it out with someone. I used to be able to talk things out with Liam, but that was before he got engaged to Sophia. Now he tells her everything. I’d rather she not know all there is to know about me. Anyway, I can think this all out in my head, but I just seem to never get anywhere. I want to talk to someone who can say things back. Will you promise to say things back?”

“I most definitely will when the correct time to answer shows itself.” The boy assures him.

“Well, this is a little awkward, but if you could just not look at me when I tell you, it would help me feel less odd.”

The boy averts his eyes and then looks out at the mist enveloping the gazebo as Louis begins.

“Well,” Louis begins. “The main problem is this: there is a guy that my mother has been insisting I meet since the day I told her I was gay. He happens to be the son of her very best friend, and they have some childhood pact that they both seem dead set on—that they have children who will end up together. For years, my mother has been hounding me with this idea that this guy (I like to think of him as The Creature in my head) is somehow meant to be with me. And quite honestly, I can’t think of an idea dumber or less romantic than being set up by your mom. Can you?”

The boy shakes his head, but he doesn’t look at him. “It’s pretty bad.” The boy says.

“See?” Louis says. “I knew that you would understand somehow. This has been hanging over my head for years. Every time I told my mom about a new guy or my prom date or whatever, she would never take it seriously because of this whole foolish notion that I was going to someday end up with her friend’s son. For a long time, I figured something would happen like The Creature would get his own boyfriend or move to New Zealand or something. But apparently, The Creature has had about as much luck in the significant other area as I have. He’s destined to be a dark shadow over my life, I guess.”

“So—there’s no one else, then? For you, I mean.”

“No. There isn’t. And I think I know why now. I think it’s because of The Creature. I think it’s always in the back of my mind that he’s out there. So I think I need to finally put a stop to it. Once and for all.” Louis doesn’t mean to be dramatic; it just comes naturally.

“He might be really nice though.” The boy shrugs.

“Nice?  _ Nice _ . That so isn’t the point, you know. You clearly aren’t completely understanding, but the worst part is that he’s here this weekend and I have to meet him for lunch and then take him on his own tour of the college because he’s suddenly decided he needs to go the same college as me. Imagine if I have to see him all the time!”

“How do you think he feels about meeting you and all this stuff that’s been going on between your families?

“Well, I don’t know that I’ve thought much about his feelings, I’ve been sort of busy with my own feelings about it. I’m sure he must feel the same as I do though. He probably thinks I’m completely awful and hates me.”

“Oh, I really don’t think that’s the case at all.” The boy says very seriously in his deepest tones. It sends a shiver down Louis’ spine.

“Don’t you? Well, what is your outsider’s take on it?”

“Well, I could be wrong, but I imagine he’d feel like somewhere out there, there is a boy from a wonderful family that fits perfectly with his own. He probably has seen a picture of you and knows you’re beautiful and hopes that you’re just as lovely on the inside. Maybe he’s heard stories about you that have led him to believe this is true. He thinks of you as a safeguard and yet something to aspire to. Maybe years ago, he promised to make the most of himself, so that when the time was right, he would be worthy of meeting you and winning you over. He hopes that you’ll fit together—two hearts in one home—“

The boy stops abruptly and looks at him. Louis leans forward and looks into those amazing green eyes. He sees now they have flecks of amber amidst the green. “You are really something. That was lovely. If he thought that—but no—I’m sure he doesn’t. He’s just coming to meet me because he has to. Because his mother is hounding him just like mine is hounding me. And he knows that I’ll be expected to at the very least befriend him and try to make our mother’s prophecies come true.”

“Are you going to try then?” The boy seems almost anxious for his answer.

Louis leans in a bit more. “No. That’s my secret. I’m going to meet this guy and then hopefully steer clear of him completely.”

“But won’t your family be disappointed? Won’t they insist you spend time with him?”

“Probably. But I enjoy a good argument once in awhile. I’ve thoroughly thought this out and I’ve decided that’s what I’ll do, and that’s the end of it really.”

“Well, if I were you, I don’t think I’d completely count the poor guy out. I mean, what if you like him a little more than you expected. Best to leave yourself a little room to maneuver.”

“I guess.” Louis answers with a bit of a frown. “You know, I’m sure I won’t change my mind though.”

“Well, just to be on the safe side then, you can leave yourself a small loophole.”

Louis looks out and notices the sun finally breaking through the clouds.

“Maybe you’re right.” Louis says as he stands up. “Maybe I’ll just decide to avoid him if I don’t like him, and if I do like him, I won’t. Anyway, thanks for letting me tell you all this nonsense. I’m sure it was very boring to listen to, but it really helped me clear my head. I feel so much calmer about it, and I think I can go and behave myself at lunch now.” Louis realizes suddenly that he doesn’t know the boy’s name, but it feels a little awkward now to ask after all his confessions. He decides to let fate decide if he sees the boy again.

Louis hops down the steps lightly before turning around to see the boy watching him. “Bye!” He waves and smiles at the boy.

“Goodbye.” The boy says quietly. Louis glances back once or twice and sees the boy watching him from the steps of the gazebo until he’s out of sight.

When Louis gets home, it’s to a house full of his friends shouting at the television over the game.

“You missed it!” Liam says. “The Cubs just won!”

“Yes!” Louis fist bumps Liam and shouts out his own encouragement towards the television.

But just then, his phone buzzes against him in his pocket. It’s a text from his mom.  _ Come as soon as you can! Harry is going to be here very soon! _

Louis sighs. At least he got the chance to get a few things off his chest to the boy earlier. The boy with the pink lips. The boy with the curls and the long legs and the dimples. He twitches a bit in his jeans just thinking about the boy. The boy with the warm green eyes. Louis makes a face. The Creature is sure to have icy blue ones or something.

*    *    *    *    *

When Louis arrives at his mom’s house, he’s walks into the living room. The boy is there sitting on the couch. He immediately stands and walks over to Louis with a hesitant smile across his face. For the first, last, and possibly only time in his life, Louis is speechless. His mom is practically hugging herself with joy in the doorway. And then the rest of his family descends and exchanges smug looks with each other. Louis really feels both foolish and delighted.

Towards the end of their lunch, Harry reaches out a hand beneath the table to rest it gently on Louis’ hand. “You know I promised never to tell.” He says.

"Be sure you don't, then” Louis grins.

"But aren't you glad you left the loophole?" Harry persists. “Maybe The Creature is more of a Sweet Creature, don’t you think?

Louis smiles down into his lap. “Maybe." He says.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave kudos/comments! [Here is the tumblr fic post and if you reblog it I will love you forever!](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/160481908551/you-me-by-allwaswell16-3k-read-it-here%22) <3<3
> 
> In the original short story the girl refers to her unknown fiancee as "the Creature." And I apparently just couldn't pass up the opportunity to fit "sweet creature" in there. It was fate! Clearly.


End file.
